Dragonball Z Meets Rosario Vampire: The Teacher and Student
by Divinemyth
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo find themselves in a strange world.
1. Prologue

Dragonballz Meets Rosario + Vampire

The Teacher and the student

Prologue

Long before the GT saga; before Uub trained with Goku, and even before Buu was reborn as Uub, is the untold tale of DragonBall Z.

The story begins exactly three weeks after the Z fighters defeated Buu, who had almost destroyed the universe.

We see Piccolo meditating/training at the outside portion of the lookout, while Dende, guardian of earth, and Mr. Popo watched over earth from the edge of the lookout.

"It's so good that earth is finally at peace. The nightmare of Buu is thankfully over, Mr. Popo." said Dende.

"Yes Dende. I was beginning to think he was impossible to defeat at one point." Mr. Popo admitted.

"Well nothing's impossible when you have Goku on your side." Dende said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Goku, I wonder what they are doing." Dende thought. He gazed at specific location, where he saw Goku, and Goten having a picnic "well, they are enjoying the peace as well. It's good."

Soon, Dende noticed Chi-Chi walking in.

"I wonder why Gohan isn't with his family." Dende thought. Then he witnessed Gohan walking in from the forest "Ah, there he is."

Then he noticed Chi-Chi stormed off and drove away in her car.

"Looks like Chi-Chi lost it again." Dende thought. "Let's see what Vegeta and Trunks are up to now.

Dende looked at the direction of Capsule Corporation, where he saw Vegeta and Trunks training in the anti-gravity chamber.

"That guy never gets tired of training" Dende said.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" said Piccolo returning from his training.

"N-no..Piccolo, I was just-" Dende stuttered while speaking to Piccolo.

"It's good to see them all having a good time." Piccolo said "Peace is a pretty difficult thing to come across here. Without Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta, this planet could be destroyed 100 times over."

Piccolo looked down at Goku's direction, and noticed King Kai contacted Goku. A few moments later, Goku, Gohan, and Goten vanished to Capsule Corps where Trunks was ready to go, but Vegeta was not.

Then they vanished again and appeared not far from Piccolo.

"I'm ready Goku. Let's go." Piccolo said.

"Ahead of the game, as always huh?" said Gohan.

"How's it going, Gohan? I don't mean to be rude but, let's save the gossiping for later. Goku, let's go." Piccolo grabbed on to Goku and was ready to get into action.

"Right" Goku put two of his fingers in his forehead and teleported away for the last time.

When they arrived at the H.F.I.L, they noticed everything was deserted, but suddenly a creature attacked them from behind. Gohan grabbed the creature in time and held it down with ease.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Goku Inquired.

"GRAGHH" The creature replied.

"Goku, there you are!" King Kai came running with King Yama.

"King Kai! King Yama! What's going on here?" Goku asked.

"It's horrible; these portals of some sort have begun showing up and from those these monster looking things began showing up." King Kai explained.

"Is this one of them?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they are not strong, but their large numbers are posing a problem." King Kai said.

"How can we stop it?" Goku asked.

"You have to defeat these monsters and send them back through the portals." King Yama said.

"There are three portals here. The monsters only appeared out of one portal, while the other two are not doing anything except being open." King Kai explained.

"No offense, King Kai, but this isn't much of a big problem. Couldn't someone like Pikkon do this? I'm sure he's more than capable of handling this." Goku said.

"Pikkon and Olibu are guarding the cells. Many prisoners have already escaped from their prisons, but we managed to keep the strongest one locked up and under control for the time being. You are familiar with this one villain, Goku." King Yama said.

"Majin Buu" Gohan replied "How were you guys able to keep him under control."

"It wasn't easy. Even with his power suppressed in the H.F.I.L he is the strongest in the universe. So we-" King Yama stopped as they were attacked by a few other monsters.

Piccolo teleported quickly and knocked out all five of the monsters.

"Let's save story time for later. Where's the portal that the monsters appeared from?" asked Piccolo.

"They are at the west of here; the other two portals are not to be concerned about." said King Kai.

"Alright, Trunks and Goten, you both wait at the portal and as we bring the creatures to you, you throw them back to their place. Piccolo, you can go that way. Gohan you take that way, and I'll take this way." Goku ordered pointing to the direction each person was to take.

"Why do we have to do the boring part?" Trunks whined.

The heroes raced to their spots.

Piccolo raced to his spot, engaging many monsters and bringing them to Goten, and Trunks. Just as Piccolo did, Gohan brought many monsters, until the infestation was completely taken care of.

"Maybe I can go to see Videl today, after finishing up here." Gohan thought "we haven't spoken in almost a week. I hope she won't be too mad."

Gohan arrived with the final monsters.

"I hope we are done now." said Trunks.

"I think we are. How do you think we close this portal now?" asked Gohan.

"I can't say, Gohan. We can shoot energy blasts threw it, but that might destroy wherever these monsters appeared from." Piccolo said "It's a double edged sword situation; it might just be our own world that the portal leads to."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Goku asked.

"I think we should check out the other two portals. Maybe they will give us some kind of idea." said Piccolo

Suddenly the portal began to shrink and eventually close. "Whoa, how did you do that, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I…don't know…..I mean it's because I'm so strong that I figured out how to close the portals! YES!" answered Trunks.

"Wow Trunks! You are so awesome!" Goten said

"Heh…heh…I know." Trunks said giggling.

"Alright, that takes care of one; let's check out the other portals guys." Goku suggested.

Soon they all flew to the second portal. Somehow, as they appeared close to it, the second portal vanished too.

"What the heck is going on?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but as long as the portals are going away, the answer is really not important." Gohan said.

They went to the third portal and the same thing happened again.

"I guess that settles it! We are finished." Goku said happily.

"Goku, get to the center of H.F.I.L fast! We have a new emergency!" shouted King Kai, even more anxious than before.

"We're on our way King Kai." Goku replied as the five heroes flew to the center; where they saw King Kai on the floor.

"King Kai!" Goku shouted running to him "King Kai wake up!

"Ugh…I don't wanna go to school mommy…I want to….sleep..." King Kai spoke in his sleep.

"Well, at least he's still alive." Gohan said "What happened here?"

"Well well well, if it isn't the legendary Goku." said a familiar voice "To think I could have killed you myself."

Everyone turned around to see Cell. Cell snapped his finger and suddenly there were a lot of defeated foes and villains surrounding the five heroes.

"How do you like our new setup Goku, It was made specifically to kill you." Cell said.

"You think you all can stop us? You haven't learned anything Cell."

"Maybe I should lend a hand too." said another familiar voice. It was Frieza.

"I think I will too" said Cooler appearing next to Frieza.

"Kakarot!" yelled the one and only Broly.

Soon, the entire group was surrounded by their past enemies, such as Raditz, Nappa, Saibaman, the Ginyu Force, android 13, 14, and 15, Bojack and many other foes that were stopped by heroes other than Goku.

"They have great numbers. Even with all of us, this might be somewhat problematic." Said Goku as all the heroes went into a circle formation.

Then all together, the monsters charged a blast and fired it at the group.

Suddenly the blasts completely vanished, followed by power blasts which defeated many of the weaker foes.

Piccolo looked above to see Vegeta and Supreme Kai.

"Excellent" Piccolo thought "We have a good chance of winning now."

Piccolo shot his special beam cannon, hellzone grenade, scatter shots and roughly around 10 minutes with the help of everyone, the battle was over.

"It's over" Gohan said.

"Man, that took a lot of energy." said Goku sitting down "but we did it. Thank god. These guys must be behind the portals too."

"I don't think so, Goku. I think you have me to thank for that." said a sharp voice, followed by an evil laugh. It was none other than the wizard Babidi and with him was his father Bibidi.

"It's the wretched wizard. I have to find a way to get past everyone to end his scheme." Piccolo thought.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Piccolo?" Gohan asked standing beside his mentor.

"Let's do it" Piccolo replied with a grin. Both Gohan and Piccolo charged forward towards Babidi only to be stopped by Broly.

"Kakarot!" He yelled.

"GR! Broly! Just when things couldn't get any worse" Gohan said with a panic.

"Easy, Gohan. You can defeat him. You are stronger than before." Piccolo encouraged.

"Right!" Gohan attacked Broly while Piccolo went for Babidi.

"RARRAGH" Piccolo's oversized ears recognized that voice anywhere.

"It's…It's Majin Buu!" Piccolo said with a panic.

Gohan almost defeated Broly until, "Cell, use the wave now!" Bibidi shouted.

While Goku was occupied with the fighting, Cell charged a wave strong enough to throw Goku into the portal.

Goku caught sight of the wave at the last second.

"Dad, watch out!" Gohan shouted drawing his attention away from Broly, teleporting next to Goku and pushing him out of the way.

"Gohan, No!" Piccolo shouted teleporting to Gohan and grabbing him by the hand trying to stop him from entering, but instead Piccolo was forced into the portal with Gohan.

The portal was then closed by Babidi.

The only thing that could be heard was a bunch of chattering and whispering. Both Piccolo and Gohan were unconscious.

Thus, the story begins.

Dragonballz Meets Rosario + Vampire

The Teacher and the student


	2. Chapter One: Back to School!

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

Hello readers/writers/users/people of earth. I uploaded the prologue of this story and two others today. Before continuing with the story; I wanted to notify you all about certain things. In addition, be certain to check out the other stories two if you are into this one. The other two stories are: "Dragonball Z Meets Girls Bravo: The Protector of Earth" and "Dragonball Z Meets High School DxD: The Saiyan Prince."

First thing is regarding the update frequency. My goal is to update each story at least once per week. For instance, this week can be another chapter of "Dragonball Z meets High School DxD." The week after; I will update "Dragonball Z meets Rosario+ Vampire," and so on. The reason is because I'm a worker and student; therefore I have limited time to write these stories; but rest assured I will write them as promised. Not to mention, I go for quality not quantity. I can upload garbage every day or decent work every week. For each story to be original, interesting, and non-repetitive, I require time and patience from you all. If these do not fall within your expectations, then regrettably these stories are not for you and I suggest finding one that will. However, there will be many moments where I update stories more frequently than expected. The cycle will be "Dragonball z Meets Girls Bravo," then "Dragonball z Meets Rosario+Vampire," and lastly "Dragonball z Meets highschool DxD." It will follow this sequence until each story is finished. The sequence begins next week with "Dragonball z meets Girls Bravo."

Secondly, I know a few of you have questions regarding the storyline itself. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal anything; otherwise the whole story will be pointless; but make no mistake all of your comments/reviews are read and considered. Also, I recommend everyone to leave reviews and suggestions on how to improve these stories if you see errors. I read each and every one of them, so they will not fall on deaf ears (or blind eyes rather). In addition, I take requests on creating new stories as well. Feel free to send requests and I will try my best to fulfill them.

Lastly, If you have any questions, comment, concerns, suggestions, story requests; feel free to message me here; or on twitter.

Story update dates will also be displayed on twitter. My twitter is TheNewJoker1. Future notifications and announcements such as these will be posted on twitter only. Thank you for giving my stories a second look; and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing them.

_**Chapter One: Back to school!**_

Gohan and Piccolo were at a road; both unconscious. It was the very road that the bus arrived to transport students to the academy.

There were two students at the stop who saw Gohan and Piccolo fall from the sky. One who had average height with long hair, and the other tall with short hair.

"Who are these guys?" asked a male

"I don't know; but we should tell the counselors or someone in the academy. They look like they went through a battle, especially the green one."

"Yeah, Let's go." One of the guys tried to pick up Gohan and the other tried to pick up Piccolo.

"Argh! These guys are pretty heavy!" said the person.

"No kidding. Hey how about this? I wait here with these two, and you go get help from the academy" advised the taller one.

"Okay but stay alert." said the short one running to the school.

The short boy reached school and went across the usual group with Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and all the other girls surrounding their crush; Tsukune.

"I'm taking Tsukune to the dance" said Kurumu.

"No I am!" shouted Mizore.

There was a dance at the academy; one that celebrates 100 year anniversary of the school.

Of course there are many guys at the school that any of these ladies can take, but they want to go with the one human they like; therefore they fight over him and the last one standing takes him.

"I said I will take him!" Mizore shouted but still sounded dull as usual.

"And who's going to stop me from taking him?" Kurumu asked.

"Ladies, ladies, please. This commotion has to stop." said the teacher who had just walked in an hour before class began.

Everyone sat down.

"Man, where's Moka when you need her?" Tsukune thought.

Meanwhile…

Gohan opened his eyes and saw an ocean next to him.

"Boy that was some sleep." Gohan quickly came to his senses and realized what happened.

"Oh no! Babidi, and the others!" Gohan stood up quickly and saw Piccolo next to him, who was still unconscious.

"Piccolo! Piccolo wake up!" Gohan shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Gohan?" asked Piccolo as he stood up "What happened?"

"Babidi and his ambush. They threw us through those portals." Gohan said.

"It seems that accursed wizard had this planned all along. To send us here" Piccolo said.

"Wherever here is" Gohan said looking around to get some kind of clue of their whereabouts.

"Hey! You're awake!" said a voice that came from behind Gohan and Piccolo. It was the short boy that found Gohan and Piccolo.

"Hi there" greeted Gohan while waving his hand.

"I hope you guys are alright. You were unconscious so I thought you took a big beating" said the stranger.

"We're fine" Gohan replied "Thanks for the support"

"So where exactly are we?" Gohan asked the stranger.

"You guys are at Yokai Academy. It's a few moments away from here" answered the boy pointing to the direction of the academy "my friend will be here with some help if you guys still need it."

"No, we'll be fine. Your friend can hold off on the paramedics" Gohan wondered.

"Okay. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have to get going. See you." The boy wondered off.

"Alright, Thanks again for the help" Gohan said.

"Just great; Babidi knows the best way to punish his enemies is to send him to school" Piccolo said rubbing his head.

Gohan laughed "Let's check out this academy. Maybe they can give us a ride to our place."

"It's worth checking out" Piccolo said heading to the direction the boy pointed in.

"I hope dad and the others were able to take care of them" Gohan said.

"They will. Babidi knew none of our past foes could defeat us. That's why the focus was to send us to another area; never to defeat us. No doubt, Goku and Vegeta already defeated them by now."

"Yeah, I guess so" Gohan said sounding a little concerned.

After a half hour of walking Piccolo says "Shouldn't we have reached this accursed academy by now?"

"Patience, Piccolo. We have to keep our nerve." Gohan suggested.

Just then a girl with a green dress and pink hair came running through the same path and accidently bumped Piccolo's shoulder while passing them. It was Moka.

"Hey watch it!" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!" Moka apologized.

"Different area; same rude people" Piccolo said turning his head away from Moka.

"Easy Piccolo, We're not here to make enemies" Gohan said.

He turned to Moka's direction and said "Hey, it's alright; but I was wondering if you could help us." Gohan asked.

"Um…um…..um…I would love to sir but I'm going to be late for class!" Moka said jogging in place.

"Class?" Piccolo thought "She must be heading to this academy"

"It'll only take a minute I promise." Gohan said.

"Alright" Moka said running to Gohan and Piccolo "What can I help you with?"

"We need find this Yokai Academy place and I fear we got lost along the way" Gohan said scratching his head.

"I'm actually headed the same place. This way is pretty long but it will definitely get you there" Moka said.

"Oh; thank you very much, ma'am" Gohan said

"You're welcome, sir!" Moka said "I'm so gonna be late today!"

"Hey if you want I could return the favor. Since we're both headed the same way, I could give you a lift" Gohan suggested.

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Moka said.

"Consider it even afterwards" Piccolo said.

"Definitely! But where's your car?" Moka asked.

"Car?" Gohan said picking Moka up.

"W-wait! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Moka shouted.

"You wanted a lift, so I'm giving you one" Gohan said.

Gohan launched into the air and then forward with incredible speed.

"No way! We're flying!" Moka said shockingly and happily.

"Well sure. What else would I mean by giving a lift" Gohan said. Piccolo was behind them.

In five minutes they reached the academy.

"That was incredible!" Moka said enthusiastically "Thank you! I'm actually early now!"

"No problem. I guess I'll see you" Gohan said turning his attention away from Moka and to the academy itself.

"Yes! Goodbye!" Moka said running into the building.

"Well, here we are" Gohan said.

"The faster we get out of this place, the better" Piccolo said.

"Right; let's go" Gohan said entering the building the same way the girl did.

As they entered they noticed the hallways filled with teens conversing with each other.

"Well it certainly has that school atmosphere" Gohan said.

As they walked past people, their eyes were migrated to Gohan and Piccolo and the conversing ceased just as quickly.

"And no doubt the awkwardness of being a new person" Piccolo said.

Gohan stopped near a student and asked "Excuse me, do you know where we can find an adult to speak to?"

"Um..sure….it's that-"

"It's over that way. Go straight and make a left and the room all the way at the end of that hallway" another boy interrupted before his friend could finish.

"Thanks guys" Gohan said leaving the place with Piccolo to the area he was told to go to.

"Why did you tell them that way? That leads to-"

"Ririko Kagome's office; this will be fun to watch." The boy said laughing.

The two students and a few others followed Gohan and Piccolo from an unsuspecting distance.

Gohan and Piccolo reach the room and then enter.

"This is going to be hilarious" said the student as he and the others began peeking through the window.

Gohan and Piccolo entered a dark room.

"What is it so dark in here?" Gohan asked.

"Welcome my newest student" said a lady's voice.

"Student?" asked Gohan.

"This doesn't look good" Piccolo thought.

All of a sudden; all the candles lit on; and a whip came striking at Gohan's direction.

Gohan moved out of the way "Sorry ma'am, but I think you got the wrong person. I'm looking for-"

"I know what you are looking for; you delinquent" said the voice. A woman came into the light who was wearing short black clothing and holding a whip.

"Ready for your first lesson?" she asked.

_**To be continued…..**_


	3. Chapter Two: Lesson Learned

Chapter Two: Lesson received

"but ma'am I'm not-" Gohan said.

"No more talking" Ririko said "on your knees."

She hit the whip on the ground.

The students outside had tears in their eyes from laughing.

Gohan looked at Piccolo for guidance but he was no longer there.

"Uh…Piccolo…?" He said.

"On your knees!" Ririko repeated projecting his voice.

Meanwhile….

"Where can I find someone that actually knows something?" Piccolo thought.

He wondered around the academy.

Suddenly the bell rang. And out came the girls and Tsukune.

He accidently bumped into Piccolo while coming out.

"Watch it!" Piccolo warned.

"Oh, sorry sir" Tsukune apologized.

"Buffoons" Piccolo said turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"Who are you calling buffoon, you pointy eared freak?" said a female's voice.

Piccolo turned around to see Kurumu.

"Kurumu, it's fine. It was my fault for not looking where I was going" Tsukune justified.

Piccolo turned his attention back to the front and walked away as if he heard nothing.

"Ignoring me?! I'll show you!" Kurumu ran to him and was about to hit him until Piccolo ended up across the hall.

"You'll be wise to lower your pride and walk away" Piccolo said who had not even looked at her and hadn't stopped walking either.

"What's the matter, Greenie? You scared?" Kurumu said out loud.

Piccolo was too wise and mature to let a few petty insults get to him.

"Yeah, that's right. Walk away. Poor excuse of a man" Kurumu continued to speak nonsense while Piccolo was barely paying attention to her words.

"Kurumu stop it. Can't you see he doesn't want any trouble? Leave him alone" Tsukune said.

"You got saved this time, green head, but you better not miss with Tsukune again!" Kurumu yelled even though Piccolo did not pay attention to one word.

"I suppose I should check on Gohan, to see if he's okay" Piccolo thought "More like I should check on the lady if she's still alive."

Piccolo teleported away and appeared behind the door again. There he saw a couple of kids; both girls and boys watching through the door window.

"So this was a joke huh?" Piccolo said "Let's see how much they'll be laughing at this."

His eyes flashed as it did when he broke every camera during the world tournament.

Suddenly the clothing of the laughing kids completely vanished; even their underwear. They were completely naked.

They screamed in shame and ran off covering their private parts.

"Think twice next time you waste our time" Piccolo said with a smirk.

He then entered the room where he saw something not very surprising.

The entire back wall of the classroom was gone and Ririko was in the corner with her eyes widened.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised" Piccolo said.

"Hey Piccolo! Glad you could join us again." Gohan said doing a math problem on the board.

"What happened here?" Piccolo asked pointing at the missing wall.

"Oh that, heh heh. I accidently tripped and fell forward; I swear I didn't mean to" Gohan justified.

"And what exactly are you doing now?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm doing math. This nice lady taught me some algebra!"

"Just as naïve as his father" Piccolo thought.

"It's this way! Come on!" A group of people ran into the classroom to see the teacher trembling in the corner, and two unknown figures.

"That's them!" said one of the students.

"Oh this time, you're so gonna get it, pointy ears!" said a familiar voice. It was Kurumu.

She lunged forward and went to attack Piccolo.

Suddenly Piccolo stopped her punch with a finger.

"If you are smart, you'll get lost" Piccolo warned.

"Not gonna happen buddy" Kurumu said trying to hit him.

Piccolo lost his patience and back hand slapped her; sending her outside the room through the missing wall.

"Piccolo no!" Gohan rushed to stop him "They're not our enemies!"

"I don't care. Someone needed to teach her some respect" Piccolo said.

Suddenly Tsukune reached the room with the rest of the gang; which included Moka, where he saw Kurumu knocked out cold.

"You're so gonna get it now" Tsukune said launching forward to attack Gohan.

"Please. We don't mean any harm" Gohan said easily dodging the swings.

Piccolo grabbed Tsukune's hand and threw him aside like a rag doll; making sure he would not get too injured.

"There's no use talking to them now" Piccolo said "Let's go where we can find some useful people."

"Tsukune!" Moka ran to him.

"Moka…Take him out…" Tsukune said removing her Rosario.

Her hair turned silver, her eyes turned red, and her power increased.

"It's time you've learned your place!" she said going with great speed to attack Piccolo.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter Three: The Saviors

_**Chapter 3: The Saviors**_

Moka went to attack, but the battle was over before it began, as Piccolo hit her across the face, sending her flying out the same place Tsukune landed.

"Gohan; we're not gonna get help from these people" Piccolo said. "I suggest we fly out of here and find our own way."

Gohan went to check on Tsukune and Moka "Are you both alright?" Gohan asked concerned, but both Tsukune and Moka were down and out. "Someone please get help!" Gohan shouted.

The staff was hesitant at first; but then realized Gohan meant no harm to anyone and brought stretchers near him. Moka and Tsukune were both rushed on the stretchers.

Gohan went to Kurumu who was also knocked out by Piccolo and picked up her to take her to the medical room himself.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Piccolo asked stepping in the way of Gohan.

"We caused this chaos ourselves, Piccolo. It's only right that we fix it" Gohan answered going around Piccolo and heading to the medical room.

"They've been playing pranks and mocking us since we got here. They might not be threats but they're not friends either. We got no help from them, why should we help them?" Piccolo said.

"Because it's what we do; as protectors of earth" Gohan answered leaving the room and entering the medical room; leaving Piccolo by himself.

"They got what they deserved" Piccolo thought and on his forehead appeared a barely visible ℳ, but it disappeared just as quickly when Piccolo let out a sigh, realizing he was wrong in his own way as well.

Entering the medical room, he placed Kurumu on a vacant bed; followed by the surrounding of all the guards.

"Don't move" The guard said "We know you and your friend have caused this Mayhem and injuries to these students."

"But he helped these students" said one of the nurses who saw the Gohan bring the students.

"Do you decline the fact that you injured these students?" The guard asked Gohan.

"I….do not…." Gohan answered.

"He's lying" said Piccolo who had just heard what he needed to, while the guards all surrounded Piccolo with their wands pointed at him "I'm the reason these kids were injured. Gohan had no hand in this."

"He defeated an s-class super monster with a single blow" said one of the chattering students behind the guards.

"We hereby put you under arrest for attempting to kill students" The guard said putting handcuffs on both Piccolo and Gohan.

"I already told you he does not have a hand in this" Piccolo argued with the guard.

"We cannot take any chances. You both are strangers to us, therefore we must make sure you both can't escape" The guard said.

Piccolo spread his handcuffed hands apart from each other, causing the handcuffs to break "If we wanted to escape, we could have done it easily."

"We mean no harm, sir. We just had a small confusion and through the heat, we all had a misunderstanding" Gohan said.

The guards and students backed away, still thinking Piccolo and Gohan could attack any moment now.

"So why don't you clear the misunderstanding?" said a voice that came all the way from the door. It was Mizore with Ruby Tojo.

"Let's all put our wands down. I can tell from the look in this young man's eyes that what he is saying is true" said Ruby "We should hear what they have to say."

Just as Gohan was about to speak, there was an earthquake, but it would start, stop, start, and stop repetitively; and it got louder and louder each time.

"Is this an earthquake?" Gohan asked.

A guard came running into the medical room "Sir, we have a large Cyclops approaching this school and it has already taken out a few of our guards."

"A Cyclops?" the guard said.

"I bet it's with these evil doers" said one of the students in the crowd.

"Piccolo, did you forget to lock down our Cyclops back home?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo gave Gohan the "too soon for such jokes" look, considering they were still walking on thin ice.

"We don't have any Cyclops." Piccolo told the guards.

"You better be telling the truth" The guard said "All guards, prepare to engage the Cyclops."

The guards all ran outside in order to fight off the Cyclops "Keep an eye on them."

"Maybe we should help them, Piccolo" Gohan suggested.

"The guards told you to stay put" said Mizore "So you better stay put."

"So you rather see them die out there?" Piccolo asked.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Stop that creature!" The guards used their wands, and attacked the Cyclops who was almost 30 feet tall.

The magic affected it, but did not stop him, as he dug through the defense like a house made of cards.

He approached the school was swung his bat-like weapon at it, but it was stopped mid-way.

All the students and Ruby raced out to see Piccolo stopping the Cyclops with one hand; with shocked looks on their faces.

Piccolo then pushed the Cyclops, causing him to fall backwards.

"You can leave in one piece or stay and be in a million pieces" Piccolo warned going directly above the Cyclops' stomach.

Cyclops got up and began swinging his weapon again to hit Piccolo, but obviously Piccolo was too fast.

"Scatter shot!" Piccolo shouted as he launched many energy balls around the Cyclops.

The Cyclops turned every direction to escape but everywhere he looked, he saw death.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Piccolo said bringing his arms together, and causing the balls to hit the Cyclops directly; followed by smoke covering the Cyclops entire.

When it cleared up, only ashes of the Cyclops remained.

All the students and staff backed away, shocked at what they just saw.

"Nice job, Piccolo" Gohan complimented.

Piccolo landed next to Gohan and saw the crowd with a fearful look on their face.

"See, we don't have a Cyclops" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Fascinating….." said the guard

"Come in the school. We can talk there" said Ruby "I'd love to hear where you both came from."

Everyone went inside not taking their eyes off of Gohan or Piccolo.

Returning to the medical room Gohan and Piccolo began revealing their situations.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Master! Your senses were true. There are two strangers amongst the academy; ones whose powers are extraordinary." said one of the voices. "They defeated Jogen (the cyclops' name) without the slightest effort. The other stood idly. "

"As expected" said the heavier and darker voice.

**Back at the academy…..**

"You are from earth?" asked Ruby.

"Yes. We're trying to get there, but we can't seem to find where we are" Gohan answered.

"Well good news is, you're on earth already but everything you mentioned does not seem like this earth at all" Rubi said "You mentioned someone named Mr. Satan who is the champion of the world and Hercules city but there is no such person on this planet. We keep ourselves informed of the human's ways of life, and those names are definitely not on this world."

"So what are you saying?" Gohan said.

"Babidi sent us to an alternate reality." Piccolo answered "We're on a different version of earth."

"Oh no, how will we get back then?!" Gohan asked.

Just then "Who hurt Tsukune?!" said another female but almost childish voice.

"Who hurt my sister?!" said another female voice.

One was the eleven year old witch, Yukari Sendo; and the other was the sister of Moka (silver version), Kokoa Shuzen.

They shoved through the crowd to notice two unknown beings in the center.

"I bet it was them!" Yukari said.

"You defeated that pink haired weakling; but you would stand no chance against my sister" Kokoa said.

"Now now, no need to be hostile Kokoa. These gentlemen helped us defeat the threat to our school." Ruby tried to calm down the hostility.

"Who cares? Anyone can defeat a stupid Cyclops." Kokoa said.

"We're sorry for the trouble we have cause; we just had a misunderstanding" Gohan explained.

"Yeah well, you better keep your eyes off of my sister, you pervert, or she will show you defeat" Kokoa said.

"Um Kokoa….look…." Yukari said pointing at the bed where Moka was unconscious on.

Koko could not believe her eyes "How could she be defeated?! There's no way!" She shouted running to her.

"How did these losers manage to defeat her? They must have cheated!" Koko accused.

One of the students replied saying "That green guy defeated her with one hit."

"Oh great, Just when past history was going away" Piccolo thought putting his hand on his forehead.

"You did this?!" Kokoa rushed to Piccolo's side and made her pet bat turn into a hammer "Explain yourself green guy!"

Piccolo did not speak.

"Fine! I'll beat the answer out of you" Kokoa swung her hammer to hit Piccolo; and it was a direct hit except, it did not make Piccolo flinch even a little.

Gohan stepped in the way of the hammer and pushed it back gently "We're sorry for what we did. We truly are; but it cannot be changed as much as we and you both want it to." Gohan said.

Gohan went to Moka's side; Gohan took out a senzu bean and broke it in half. He put half in Moka's mouth; and the other half he placed into Kurumu's mouth. "It might not be able to restore her completely, but it will restore enough for her to wake up."

"Piccolo, do you have a senzu bean?" Gohan asked

"Fresh out" Piccolo answered.

"Darn. These two will wake up in a few moments; but we don't have one for him" Gohan said going back to Piccolo's side.

"I hope that fixes our mistakes" Gohan said.

Everyone was shocked, even Kokoa, to see someone to be such a pure soul.

"What about Tsukune?!" Yukari said interrupting the dead silence.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any more senzu beans" Gohan answered.

Piccolo went to Tsukune's side and put his hand on his chest. Tsukune began to glow for a few seconds and then stopped.

"What did you do to him now?!" Yukari questioned.

Suddenly Tsukune opened his eyes, followed by Moka and Kurumu opening theirs.

As they did, they noticed a lot of students and Ruby piled next to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Moka! Are you alright?" Kokoa asked running to her.

"I'm fine" Moka answered who was still in her super monster form.

"Watch out for those guys! They're dangerous!" Tsukune said getting out of bed.

"It's fine now. They actually helped you guys recover" Ruby said.

"And we're sorry for the trouble we caused" Gohan apologized for the hundredth time to Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Hm…it's fine I guess, since everyone is alright" Tsukune said looking for Kurumu who was next to Piccolo, poking his arms.

"You're pretty strong, green guy" Kurumu said continuously poking his biceps.

Piccolo moved his arm away as if one moved a toy away from a five year old.

"Attention students, teachers and staff, classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled." said a voice from the loud speaker.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Everyone return to your dorms at once" Ruby said.

All the students and staff, except Kokoa, Ruby, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu returned to their dorms.

When it cleared up, "So what are your names?" Ruby asked.

"My name's Gohan; and this is my friend Piccolo." Gohan answered.

And everyone else else introduced themselves

"I'm Tsukune."

"I'm Moka" who had placed the rosario back around her neck, turning her back into her pink haired form.

"Yukari"

"Mizore"

"Kurumu"

Kokoa didn't say her name but Moka stepped in "This is Kokoa, my younger sister..sorta.."

"And I'm Ruby. Well Gohan and Piccolo, you are more than welcome to stay here at the dorms until you find a way home." Ruby suggested.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Gohan said.

"What kind of monsters are you?" Yukari asked.

"Monsters?" Gohan said scratching his head and looking at Piccolo about what they're talking about.

"Well duh. This is a school for monsters, and it's pretty obvious by now that you aren't human" Kokoa said obnoxiously.

"Wait, You mean you are all monsters?!" Gohan asked.

"Yes we are." Moka said "Except Tsukune. He's human."

"Wow. Actual monsters" Gohan said "but you guys look just like humans!"

"These are disguises. We blend in with the humans, in order to keep our secret" Ruby said.

"Fascinating!" Gohan replied "To think there is such a thing as the boogeyman!"

"Well what are you both then?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm a human-saiyan hybrid. Piccolo is a namek" Gohan answered.

"What are those?" Yukari asked.

"These are alien races, from outside the earth. Both Namekians and Saiyans are not from earth." Gohan answered "My father is a saiyan but my mother is a human, so that's why I'm half saiyan and half human."

"Wow, it's no wonder you are strong" Kurumu said.

"It's obvious your green friend isn't wearing a human disguise like us; but are you wearing one Gohan?" Ruby asked.

"No, the saiyans look like this as far as I know." Gohan answered "We look like humans."

"Let's find out" Kokoa said taking out a mirror.

"No, don't you dare start that again" Kurumu said.

"Just shut up. Only he has to look into it" Kokoa said.

"Oh, what does that do?" Gohan asked.

"It shows what a person really looks like when they look into it" Moka answered.

"Watch" Kokoa took the mirror and flashed it in front of Kurumu, who turned into her monster self.

"Incredible" Gohan said looking at Kurumu "You wouldn't happen to be part of the Ginyu force, would you?"

Piccolo face palmed himself.

"Your turn" Kokoa said

"Cool! Imagine if saiyans really didn't look like humans! Piccolo this is exciting!" Gohan said anxiously.

Even piccolo was curious and thus he focused his attention to it.

Kokoa took the mirror and flashed it in front of Gohan.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently; his eyes turned completely white, while his hair began to alternate to different colors.

First it was golden, then black, then red, and then white….

Before the color changing continued, the mirror shattered on its own. The ground shaking stopped immediately as well and Gohan changed back to how he normally looked.

To be continued…


End file.
